Black Moon
by ilovedyouguinevere
Summary: Jacob's transformation and the aftermath told from Billy's POV.


I knew it was going to happen but that didn't stop the surprise when it did. The telltale signs were there; high temperature, sudden growth spurts and an exceedingly large appetite. It was only a matter of time.

He had gone to a movie that night with Bella Swan. At first I was wary since I was sure that the change was only days away but I knew he would come home if the change began- if my grandfather's stories were anything to go by it certainly didn't feel good.

Bella was the sort of girl I imagined Jake marrying one day. He was good for her too. After the Cullen boy left she was an emotional wreck. For days she didn't even speak. Charlie was distraught; when she cracked after he tried to send her to her mother he almost did too. She eventually returned to school and carried on her life but Charlie told me that there was something missing. Bella seemed lost, never really there. That changed when she started to hang out with Jake though. Slowly Bella returned. She wasn't completely back to normal but she was better than she had been for months.

That night Jake was overjoyed. He'd been trying to win over Bella for months and seemed that his plan was finally working. It was obvious that he had fallen hard for this girl and I was strangely happy for him. But I was worried as well. Bella was damaged goods and it would take hard work to fix her.

After Jake left I settled down in front of the TV to watch a football game. It was due to start in 10 minutes so I got up to make myself some popcorn. Jake was helpful to me in my wheelchair but I could manage easily without him. Transferring myself from the couch to my chair was just a matter of sliding myself from one onto another.

I put the popcorn in the microwave and while I waited for it to finish I read a post-it note which was on the fridge. It reminded me that Sue Clearwater's birthday was on Tuesday. It's strange how what seems like a normal family on the outside can be something so different. Poor Jake was about to find that out the hard way.

I wish that I could tell him what was about to happen but that would be breaking one of our strictest rules. Since he hadn't changed yet he was still theoretically a human. Telling him would be just like telling any old person. The only warning which we could give him was the legends which we tell but which he, like most people, just laughed off as superstition. Well that would change soon.

I knew that Jake would get through it though. He was strong enough. At least I _hoped _ he was.

The beeping of the microwave brought me back to the moment. As I put the popcorn in a bowl I noticed a strange similarity between it and the phasing of a werewolf. Both were an instant explosion and caused a significant size difference. Shaking it off I wheeled myself to the couch and slid onto it. The game had just begun.

I was jolted awake by the door slamming and the sound of someone retching. What time was it? Was that Jake? I must have fallen asleep while watching the game.

I turned around and saw Jacob, crouched on the floor like a dog and sitting in a puddle of his own vomit. Convulsions shook his body and his face was unrecognizable behind a mask of pain.

"Jake, speak to me!" I shouted as I got on my chair and wheeled towards him.

So this was it. I had been prepared and I knew it was coming so why was I so freaked out?

Jake had changed positions and was now kneeling on the ground moaning and groaning.

"Dad!" he shouted between sobs "what's happening to me?"

"Just breathe" I consoled "it'll be okay" By now I had gotten out of my wheelchair and was kneeling next to him.

I'd been so caught up in the moment that I had forgotten to follow the steps I had rehearsed.

Grabbing the phone next to me, I punched in Sam's number. He answered on the fourth ring.

"Sam!" I shouted "It's happening! Get the rest of the pack here now!" If the chaotic background noises hadn't alerted him to what was going on he knew now.

He answered with a sharp "will do" and hung up"

Jake was going to phase any minute now and without the help of the rest of the pack in his head who knew what he would do?

Now it was time for me to worry about my own safety. I got back on my wheelchair and above his screams I shouted kind words to Jacob. I hoped that he heard me. I wheeled outside and got into my car. Young werewolves could be destructive and I wasn't taking any chances.

I heard a pained scream and then all noise ceased. But only for a moment. It was replaced by a scared, frantic howling which shocked me with its familiarity. I could hear that it was Jacob but at the same time it was so different. Was this really my boy?

I winced at the sound of breaking furniture and tried not to picture what my lounge now looked like.

Slowly the howling grew less and less. The rest of the pack was helping a new member as they had done so many times before. Jake was probably feeling scared, confused and lost but the voices in his head would pull him through.

I sat in the car for a while. Once or twice I almost got out only to be stopped by more howling, no doubt the result of Jake finding out more about life as a werewolf.

Despite my sadness for never experiencing what my ancestors had I was also relieved. What was happening in my house sounded tough.

"You okay Billy?" Paul was at the window. He was dressed only in jeans, obviously just having phased back from wolf form.

"Yeah, just a bit….overwhelmed?"

"He'll be fine in a day or two. Just give him some time to get used to it".

"Is it safe for me to go back inside?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's still a wolf but he should be Jake again in a few minutes. Sam has him under control"

Paul helped me out the car and wheeled me to the front door. I took a deep breath and braced myself for the sight which would be waiting for me.


End file.
